malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Temper
Temper [temp-er] was a KaneseNight of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.45/57 master swordsman who spent over a decade as a member of Dassem Ultor's retinue of guards, known as Dassem's First Sword. He was sworn to protect the life of the First Sword of the Malazan Empire, who specifically chose him for his "conspicuous pig-headedness".Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.249 He was a huge man with close-cropped hair and a sickle moon scar that curved down his left temple to his chin. While serving under Dassem, he wore a gilded bronze helmet with an unusual design.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, Transworld Digital ebook p.272/273 Later he used a blackened steel helmet with mail coif, lobster tail, and cheek guards closed into a T-shaped vision slit. He was skilled with dual swords which sheathed behind his back, over each shoulder. He also kept short, blunt fighting daggers tucked beside each hip as back up weapons.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, Transworld Digital ebook p.170 In Night of Knives As a member of the Sword, he was present at the fall of Y'Ghatan during the subjugation of the Seven Cities. He held his ground and survived the final fight outside the city against its holy champion Surgen Ress, much to his own and everyone else's surprise.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 Coming to, Temper found out that Dassem was recovering in a tent surrounded by the Claws. He and Ferrule proceeded to the tent, and protected a comatose Dassem from the Claw assassins charged by Surly to kill them. Temper woke up a comatose Dassem by placing him in immediate danger, then witnessed Dassem dispatch most of the Claws almost single-handedly. After Surly's betrayal, he, Ferrule, and Dassem Ultor quietly disappeared and travelled together for a while, eventually going their separate ways.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, UK HB p.175/176 Temper ultimately wound up serving with the garrison on Malaz Island. While there, he was heavily involved with the events on the night of the Shadow moon, when Kellanved and Dancer ascended to the Shadow realm and became its masters. During the initial confusion of the night, the mage Seal gave Temper a cuirass once owned by Seal's great-uncle, who had been, perhaps, an Iron Legionnaire.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.100-101 After encountering several dangerous entities including one of the Hounds, he was drawn to Mock's Hold, where he encountered Possum and some other Claws. After sending the Claws running, in order to save his friend, Corinn, he made a pact with Dancer,Night of Knives, Chapter 4 and was forced by Pralt, the leader of Shadow cult, to become a distraction for the Azath House, helping Kellanved enter the Deadhouse. There, he held his own against the brute strength and the mental wiles of the Jaghut, Jhenna,Night of Knives, Chapter 5 in the process becoming the new guardian to the Deadhouse.Night of Knives, Chapter 5 In Return of the Crimson Guard Temper later turned up under the pseudonym of Master Sergeant Temp as one of several old Malazan officers, including Braven Tooth, who came to the Empire's aid during the Malazan civil war.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US HC p.313 He traveled to Unta after it was attacked by the Crimson Guard and trained the ragtag elements of citizen militia, guardsmen, and soldiers of the Imperial Army, transforming them into an effective fighting force. At the subsequent Battle of the Plains against the Talian League he fought under Braven Tooth, who commanded the army's left flank battle group, which was the only one not to break during the fighting. After the first day's fighting he was reunited with his fellow Sword-mate Ferrule. On the second day's fight, now against the Crimson Guard, The two of them squared off against five of the Guard including Skinner, forcing Dassem Ultor to slip to their side and lead the attack on the five Disavowed. The two of them more than held their own, defending Dassem's back while Dassem went up against Skinner. Having beaten the Avowed, they returned back to the ranks as if nothing had happened, denying Dassem's existence to any onlookers.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 2 After the battle was over, Temper joined Urko Crust, Amaron, Braven Tooth, and Ferrule on the hunt for the man-jackal Ryllandaras. Together with the magic of the seeress Liss they battled Ryllandaras to a bloody standstill until the Seguleh Rell appeared to deliver the killing blow, knocking the creature through a magic gate. Temper was sorely injured in the fight.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, UK PB p.679-686 In The Bonehunters By the time of The Bonehunters, Temper was described as an old yet still formidable man. He was huge and wide, with a hairless pate marked with liver spots, and scars seaming every part of his body.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1. He was known to frequent Coop’s Hanged Man Inn.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1 In Stonewielder As guardian of the Deadhouse, Temper kept a wary eye on Kiska as she lingered near the Deadhouse grounds.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.114-115 In Blood and Bone Temper challenged Osserc to a fight but the latter, though half tempted, recognized D'rek's touch upon Temper and, as he did not want to antagonize the Worm of Autumn, declined.Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK large PB p.591 In The Crippled God Temper spoke with Quick Ben, Kalam Mekhar, and Shadowthrone after Kalam was freed from the Deadhouse.The Crippled God, Chapter 18, US MMPB p.669-671 Quotes Notes and references de:Temper Category:Malazans Category:Soldiers Category:Males Category:Kanese Category:Master Sergeants Category:Bodyguards Category:Dassem's First Sword